Just A Little Longer
by thefruitsong
Summary: A christmas present about Itachi adn his contemplation of his death, nine years before it happens. Contains spoilers


Just A Little Longer

(a/n: Hey everyone. This is a secret santa fanfic for Daigomi's Weselette....... (I know I butchered that.) It's a naruto fanfic about none other than..... Itachi!)

(characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

Regret......

The thirteen year old raven haired Uchiha felt nothing but regret.

He stood over the village on a wooden pole, clad in ANBU gear. True, he'd stopped the worst from coming, but at what cost? Ninjas were tools, tools never felt emotion. No joy, no sorrow, no anger. The pale faced man watched a little boy run quickly down the street. He closed his eyes and knew what had to be done.

Going into the home that he had grown up in his whole life, he stood over two lifeless bodies. One of a man who truly hated him, his father. And the other, the one who might not have had anything to do with it, but was guilty by name: His mother. Then, the little seven year old stumbled in.

Itachi Uchiha planted the seed of hatred, and knew it was time to depart.

* * *

Outside the village, the Uchiha took out the last thing tying him to the village once and for all. A young man, a few years older than he. The poor fifteen year old never knew what was coming. Uchiha Itachi shed tears for the last time, upon killing his forbidden lover. A young, midnight blue haired man.

He watched the blood dribble out onto the ground, and knew the last one had been slain. He stood over him, watching the man cry.

"Why Itachi-kun?" He asked, looking up. "Why?"

Itachi said nothing. He could not bring himself to kill the boy, but he didn;t want to leave him there to suffer. At this stalemate, the poor teenager just stood over him, watching him squirm to get in his last few breaths. However, the blood in his throat from the wound Itachi had given him was too much. Crimson life trickled out of said man' mouth, and he began to slowly.... softly, and quietly, ascend into the heavens.

All the love in the world wouldn't match up to a greater love that Itachi had.

The love of his younger brother.

Being scarred at the mere age of four years old, had changed Itachi. He did not want his brother to suffer through the same fate.

But wasn't it hypocritical? Having to kill to prevent those scars?

If only Sasuke's innocence had stayed in

......Just a little longer.

Like pets that 'ran away' that really died, or parents that went on 'vacation' when they were really abandoning the family they had made. It didn't matter, the world was full of hatred. Blood was the fertilizer, and war the soil.

No amount of love could choke out the garden, in whatever weed it sprung up in. Even his own brother would hate him for what he did that day. It only took one little shower for the seeds to grow.

Even Itachi's lover would not understand the predicament he was in. He was a mere medic ninja, while Itachi was an ANBU. He was to save lives through healing, while Itachi was to save lives through killing. Long nights they'd spent together, laughing, kissing, holding hands..... all were wasted.

And now, the village rejected the clan, but protected Sasuke, for fear that Itachi would spread the villages secrets if any harm came to his precious little brother. And he would have to.

It was only fair that he would have to die at the hands... of the one he hurt the most.

Suicide was not the way, because his lover was already dead.

Sasuke....

His own little brother. Whom he'd spent hours training with when they were younger. The clumsy little fool who had spent so much time just to impress their father. His hatred would root him in the garden, and his anger would help him grow. The blood he spent in preperation would fertilize the seed, and the enemies he took down, trying to mask them over as his brother would be the showers that brought him closer to the sun.

Itachi would have to wait, living among those that were just like him. Killers, unwanted by their village.

He would have to wait for his redemption.

....Just a little longer.

(a/.n: Man I feel terrible! I suck at fanfictions.... and I feel like I've not put enough effort into this. Sorry Daigomi, and Happy Christmas!)


End file.
